1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer control apparatus and method more specifically, a printer that can stop execution of a job based on an instruction transmitted from a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are apparatuses such as printers performing printing based on print settings accepted via an operation panel and/or a printer driver. When using these printers, the user may find a mistake in print settings made for a job after submitting the job to the printer. In that case, the user needs to cancel the job and correct the print settings, and submit the job to the printer again. To make the operation more simple, there have been advances to make print settings changeable. For example, print settings being made for a job including a mistake, after the job is submitted have been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-095942.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-095942 has the following problem. When a print operation is performed for a job for where print settings are made and stopped, the user has difficulty using the print settings made for the job for which the print operation is stopped.